1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with efforts to provide various forms of electronic devices, research/development has been conducted to provide various forms of displays that are included in the electronic devices.
Meanwhile, organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are self-emitting type (or kind) display apparatuses require no additional light sources, and thus, they may be driven by a low voltage, and may be formed to be thin and light. Also, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have excellent characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast and rapid response rates. All these features draw attention to the organic light-emitting display apparatuses, as the next generation display apparatus.